


Limbos.

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mississippi Purchase, Post-Apocalypse, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: My own telling on the whole. Mississippi Purchase timeline lol
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Finding himself hiding in the shelter like that, the little twelve year old kid could feel panic filling up his lungs, and he slightly pulled at his hair. He couldn't remember what happened, not fully. It was all flashes. Red flashes of _blood_ and peoples bodies being ripped apart and- He had run. They'd broken in and grabbed his little sister and he found himself screaming out in horror.

He'd tried to tackle the monster, his mom shoved him off and killed it, but the house was being overrun. He grabbed Savannah's hand and pulled her as fast as he could. Into the bunker, get into the bunker, that's what their mom trained them to do. Vinnie called out for his older brother, where was he?

Savannah shoved him down into the bunker as another creature grabbed her, and she slammed the door shut, ignoring his cut off scream of horror, Vinnie had tried to open the door, but it was already locked, Savannah thinking ahead, saving him, he didn't want to be saved. He could still hear the screaming, and slowly backed down the stairs.

He sat against the wall, holding a teddy bear close to his chest. What were those things, no one even knew yet, they didn't have a name, they were. Humanoid, but also _not_ , something was different about them, wide, angry eyes. Elongated limbs and fingers and there was always some kind of bite wound on them. Vinnie sobbed into the teddy's stomach, praying quietly in the false hope that someone from his family- hell- his _street_ survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Vinnie stayed where he was for weeks, sleeping on the ground, using his jacket as a blanket, living off of the emergency food his dad had set up months ago, before he'd turned into one of them. Back when he and Savannah would joke about the creatures in the experimentation's being like zombies and vampires mixed together.

He wished it was still an experiment up in D.C.

Vinnie ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the bunker. The things were gone now- probably. He couldn't hear them anymore, but that didn't mean much. He didn't know how to get out, or how to kill them, didn't know if he even could, he was only a kid. No one had come to save him yet.

He fell back, thumping against the ground and grabbing his teddy bear, staring at it. "Please let somebody come get me. I don't deserve to rot away here do I? I wanna have a life, I wanna get married, I wanna be happy, I don't wanna die like this" he whispered to himself, falling back and staring at the ceiling, a weak sob slipping from him.

A few days later, thumping. Vinnie stood up from where he'd been sitting, bringing the wine with him. He wasn't sure why he felt so wobbly, this was what he'd been drinking for the last two days. It was gross, but he was out of other liquids. His dad hadn't planned that far ahead.

He could hear footsteps above him, and he waited for a few minutes, before-

"Are you sure there's going to be someone here? This town was overrun, Hildeguard." "Balthazar, you know the rules, we have to look for anyone and everyone" Vinnie almost dropped the wine.

He was running up the stairs, barely catching himself on the wall when he realized everything seemed farther away than normal. Okay, okay. It's fine. he's banging on the bunker door. "PLEASE HELP ME!! IM HERE!!!" he cried after a minute.

The footsteps turned into running, getting closer. And the doors slammed open, blasting Vinnie with far too much light in a short time, and he covered his eyes, who were his saviors? Bal and.. Hilde.


	3. Chapter 3

Balthazar was a fifteen year old boy who lived in a town a bit away, he and Hildeguard had been best friends since they were children. Hildeguard was a fourteen year old girl, and she was the one looking over Vinnie now, checking him for any bite marks and prying his eyes open to see the odd dilation of his pupils.

"You're certainly human... but you look... unnatural" Vinnie grinned a little, sticking his tongue in the empty gap where his front tooth was still growing in. "I have heterophobia!" Hildeguard blinked, staring at him. Balthazar snorted from the kitchen, calling back "Hetero _chromia_ , little one?" "Oh- yeah!"

Hildeguard shook her head a bit, than smiled "well, you're... you're just a kid, i'm not gonna get rid of a kid because of a normal mutation. Here" she pulled something out of her vest pocket, a pair of red tinted shades. Vinnie immediately was drawn to them, grabbing at them. He put them on.

It made the world look different, but that was okay. It was a good different. darker. He stared up at Hildeguard, blinking a few times and sticking out his tongue a bit more "Thank you!" "Of course" Hildeguard ruffled his hair, before pulling him to join Balthazar in the kitchen-

Vinnie immediately had to turn around and catch himself on the wall, bending over and holding his stomach. Savannah had been in there, torn apart, organs outside of her body, her eyes rolled back, Vinnie couldn't breathe suddenly. She saved his life, she saved him and _this_ happened to her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder "Does that girl happen to be important to you?" Balthazar? Whispering. Vinnie forced a little nod "Sister" a hum, and Balthazar runs his hand over Vinnies back, looking back at Hildeguard, who was still shoving food in her backpack "We should leave with- what's your name?" "Vinnie"

"Should leave with Vinnie as quickly as possible" "Got it, Balth."


	4. Chapter 4

Vinnie travelled with them, stumbling a little still, he didn't quite have the strength to carry the backpack that Hildeguard had put on him. Everything still looked the same, it was hard to tell that the world had been in shambles for a month and a half now. Vinnie hadn't even realized he'd been in the bunker that long.

Balthazar had caught him up. It was, a hard story to hear.

"As you know, the Limbos escaped a few months back, they'd been kept near D.C. and monitored, but... a few got out, and it was learnt quickly that they could infect people, it spread fast, and kept going through. It got here mildly quickly, within the first week or two. It's no surprise you didn't hear the news." 

Hildeguard piped up whenever Balthazar seemed to stammer, neither of them liked telling this, it was clear, but Vinnie was curious, and neither of them wanted to deny a kid the basic knowledge of why his world had ended.

"They sweeped through the whole of the states, got on boats, made it all around. All in the span of a month. There are groups of us- survivors, humans, whatever you wanna call us." She gave a little shrug, looking at Balthazar and poking his arm "We're with a group a few days walk away, we're assigned to look for other survivors, see if we can recruit people"

Vinnie nodded a little bit, messing with the teddy bear in his hands again. It was hard to imagine, his world being gone just like that. He hadn't heard the emergency warnings from the bunker, though electricity might have been cut off by those, Limbos. What a weird name for them.

He hummed after a minute "I'm hungry." Balthazar scoffed a bit, looking down at him "Vinnie, we have limited food-" "Balthazar, this kid has probably only had canned vegetables for a month." Hildeguard already had a chocolate bar out, and was handing it to Vinnie "...Fine" Balthazar rolled his eyes

Though the way Vinnie's eyes lit up as he bit into it was worth losing one of the tastier parts of their haul


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to the base to find it overrun. Hildeguard had immediately run in out of instinct, had to save people, left her bag with the boys. Balthazar had tried to run forward, Vinnie grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back as they watched Hildeguard get tackled to the ground. 

The Limbo dug its fingers into her chest and ripped it open, tugging out parts of her ribs and quite simply devouring the bones. Vinnie took a step back, yanking Balthazar down and covering his mouth when he almost sobbed. "we need to go" Vinnie whispered, and Balthazar shook his head, dropping his bag and 

Pulling away from Vinnie.

He was running towards the creature, towards his friend. Vinnie tried to think quickly, what could he do, what could he do, what- he screamed, as loud as he could. The Limbo destroying Hildeguard looked up, as did many others. they were all focused on him, not even processing Balthazar. Vinnie kept screaming until his lungs and throat were burning, he had to. 

They were attracted more to sound then moving objects.

He watched Balthazar grab Hildeguards body, and he was running further into the town, of course, he wanted to look for survivors too. The Limbos were running and leaping at Vinnie, and he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

When he was grabbed and his mouth was covered and he was skidding against the ground, it was certainly _quite_ the surprise. Brick stared down at him, examining him quickly and not moving an inch. The Limbos were looking at them, and... slowly backing off, leaving. Brick kept his hand over Vinnies mouth until they were gone.

"What the _hell_ was that, kid?" Vinnie cracked a weak smile, Brick was obviously younger than him, ten, probably. "Saving my friend" he whispered. Brick looked up, looking toward the destroyed town "He went in there?" "yeah."

"Kid, your friend will be as good as dead in ten minutes if we don't follow his stupid ass."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two years and a half now. Vinnie was fifteen, Balthazar seventeen. Brick was twelve, Brick had stayed with them. They travelled together, Balthazar was alot quieter after what happened to Hildeguard, and Vinnie had later learned that his family had been there too. 

"You know you have to eat, just focusing on things is unhealthy." Vinnie tugged lightly at Balthazars arm, getting a glare from his friend. Balthazar was working on trying to figure out where they'd go next. Staying in this abandoned building was good, but it was difficult, they couldn't stay here forever.

Brick kicked the desk edge with a hum "Vinnie is right. You're wearing away." Balthazar gave a little groan of annoyance, and sighed, "alright, alright. Vinnie, you know where the food stash is" "Yep, I do!" Vinnie grinned, stupidly smug.

Balthazar would hate the fact that Vinnie tended to eat himself stupid- if Vinnie wasn't the one always going out and getting them more food. Vinnie tossed him a granola bar. "It's *pistachio* flavored" he teased, wiggling his fingers slightly. Balthazar rolled his eyes as he caught it. 

"You are too, considering that's almost all you eat" a gasp, and Vinnie crossed his arms, immediately looking away from Balthazar. He was glad his friend was eating, but the _teasing_ , gosh.

Brick sighed at their display, even the twelve year old could tell that they liked eachother- considering they acted like what an old married couple would've acted like, those few years ago. "I'm going out." he groaned, trying to sound disgusted.

Balthazar and Vinnie just hummed in synchronized affirmation to show they'd heard him.

He didn't come back.


	7. Chapter 7

It was funny, the way the universe shoved them together. No matter the situation, Vinnie and Balthazar would be able to face it, standing back to back, weapons in hand. They'd killed a few of the Limbos. They'd kept going on without Brick, they didn't want to acknowledge the fact he was likely dead, Vinnie kept making jokes about Brick just going to a better group because they annoyed him.

Even when they entered another group and it got overrun- they survived. Just the two of them, running out from opposite directions and finding eachother almost a week later. They'd immediately held onto eachother and latched their hands together and hoped and prayed that it'd be okay.

It never was. Even when they were both adults, Balthazar twenty-one, Vinnie nineteen. it wasn't okay still. It'd been years since it started, and they still didn't know where they were supposed to go.

They were walking and chatting, trying to keep the mood light, when they heard it. Clacking on the ground, they'd both frozen and turned toward the noise, diving out the way of a horse that just _refused_ to slow down. A blonde girl was sitting on it, brushing the hair out of her face and spluttering for a few seconds. She couldn't be more then 14. 

"Are you two _alive?_ like, _humans?!_ " she gasped, staring down at them. Vinnie stared right back at her, before stumbling to his feet and going to help Balthazar up. "Yes, we are. Who _are_ you?" Balthazars voice was accusing, angry. He didn't like people much anymore, they either died or betrayed you.

She blinked, and smiled "I'm Veronica! I'm from Danville- we're a town, that's survived- like, to the point most of the survivors are still in the houses they were in originally! It's super cool- where are you two from?" Vinnie blinked, a whole town?

He glanced at Balthazar. He could see the hope his best friend was trying to shove out of his expression.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been another year or two, Vinnie didn't care to count anymore. They'd gone to the town, and life had gone to a sort of- normal. They got a little apartment and got new outfits ~~Vinnie kept his shades~~ and were welcomed into the town as _heroes_ , the longest to survive that Danville had ever seen.

They'd gotten together around the same time, Balthazar was a hopeless romantic, always teasing Vinnie or taking any opportunity to lift him and kiss his face or stomach in public. It embarrassed him, but it was... nice. The only thing he had to worry about now was his boyfriend's PDA getting them called out. 

Vinnie was more relaxed. Even started teaching at the school at one point, the elementary. He was particularly fond of a group of three kids that were closer than he could've imagined. The brunette always teasing his friends and talking about some 'law' thing.

It would explain the clock falling whenever he walked into class, or the random minor disasters around town. It was a town effort to keep him calm and happy, some kind of risk that something bad would happen if he got upset.

The redhead was full of sass and thought she ruled the classroom, it was kind of cute to watch her and the little boy dressed in yellow argue. Vinnie associated it with a sort of puppy love.

Balthazar worked at the library, he found it calming, and helped him when he woke up from any kind of nightmares, and Vinnie always tended to come in all hoppy and help him sort books while dancing around to the quite lofi music that played from a record player.

They were living happier lives now, it was nice. 

But that couldn't last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

They'd been sent on a raid together. They were supposed to go out and collect old clocks to help out an inventor. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, wanted to invent _time travel_ , but needed 'time juice', whatever that was. Vinnie and Balthazar were chosen because of their experience on the field. 

They'd almost laughed, but when they saw what Dr. D had already invented and made _work_?, They were willing to try. Especially when Vinnie realized something while teaching history to the advanced little ones. The experiments had started as a result of the radioactivity after the wars that occured because of the Mississipi Purchase. If he could stop that..

He and Balthazar went, and they found a few, keeping them in their bags and doing what they could. They killed Limbos, hung out mostly, made the most of the week. But- on the last day. Vinnie hadn't been paying attention. He'd been laughing, joking with his fiance.

He hadn't noticed one of them leaping at him, but Balthazar had, and he'd tried to save Vinnie, grabbing it and trying to pull it away from his lover. It dug into him, and he felt his consciousness slipping before Vinnie had even screamed out. 

The Limbos head was cut off, and Vinnie was next to him, talking, he couldn't make it out. He was gone before Vinnie could take out any kind of medkit.

Vinnie was crying when he got back, he brought both bags, been congratulated, and went through it with a sort of angry numbness. He didn't want to acknowledge it had happened, he wanted to forget. But he couldn't, not when looking at the ring on his finger, not when looking at the kids in the daycare that he and Balthazar had considered adopting. 

Not when giving the clocks to Dr D. 

He was the first brought in when the time machine was created. Volunteered to be the test subject. He didn't tell them where he was going.


	10. Chapter 10

Agent Dakota sat quietly in the bureau of time travel. He'd been assigned a new partner, not told who it was gonna be. He was staring at his ring quietly, messing with it. He couldn't focus properly. He was twenty nine now. Something like that. It got hard to remember, going back two thousand years and then jumping a hundred years ahead of his proper time.

He'd been hired immediately, partnered up with some random guy. He was a good agent, a _great_ agent, smart, quick thinking, strong. His partner had died. He was demoted, letting your partner die was against the rules. He didn't care much. It wouldn't hurt to go check out the new agents.

Sliding into the car was a bit of a surprise, he'd stared at the person in dead silence for a second, before "Move over Stretch" forcing a grin onto his face, they only looked familiar because of deja vu. His therapist told him that whenever he had a reaction like that. Alternate timeline versions of his friends shouldn't exist this far in the future.

Standing infront of Mr. Block, staring at the man again, he felt his heart almost stop at the name. ' _Balthazar Cavendish_ '. 

He was almost exactly the same, minus the fighting instincts.

Dakota almost couldn't process the fact that he had his finace back.


End file.
